battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GeneralGrievousHero4Life
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin": a Canadian Admin that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Sam1207, or simply "Sam," is a programmer and another Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Welcome! Hey there, Vulture Droid! (May I call you Vulture for short?) Welcome to Battlefront Wiki! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any of the older users! I noticed you made the Lucrehulk-class battleship and I am curious, did you made the page for a mod? We don't allow random pages on this wiki so please give a valid reason, thank you. Again, welcome! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:19, June 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Who told you that? Because last time I checked, you can't do that, perhaps you are talking about a mod? Also, please sign your messages so I know who wrote it with four tildes (~~~~), thank you. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:02, June 30, 2014 (UTC) B2 vs SBD renaming While I see how you think renaming Super Battle Droid to B2 Super Battle Droid, the name of a wiki page must be in context to the game, not the SW canon, since this is a guide to the game. Such case also goes with the starfighters, as you notice, as we call the V-wing "V-Wing" and not Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class Starfighter. On a further note, I appreciate you helping us organize our "wishlist" page. Happy editing! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:56, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Look, I know mistakes were made but I am not angry at you, heck, I don't think anyone is angry at you. Everyone make mistakes, even myself. If you still want to leave, that is your decision, not mine to make. Despite your decisions, I still wish you a very happy holidays! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:37, December 25, 2014 (UTC) We never asked you to leave. People makes mistake, and I, for one, don't send people away nor ban them because of it. Plus, your mistake is a common mistake. In fact, I did the same thing when I first came here. You can come back at anytime. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:23, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks.--User:Vulture Droid (talk) 14:21, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Heroes and Villains. The admins have already made up their mind on this issue. 2 out of the 3 agreed that the CIS and Empire heroes will be called villains because that's what the game labels them. And on this wiki the games are the highest form of canon. So please just let that go. I don't want another incident. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 17:25, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your Grievous article First off, no, I'm not going to delete it. While not confirmed by an official source, he's in the alpha files and obviously will be in the game. However, it needs some serious reformatting. Please remember that articles are supposed to be written from a gameplay perspective. As I have said time and time again, we are not Wookieepedia, nor are we one of the many, many redundant Star Wars wikis. We do not need an "In Canon" section here, nor do I want one. Please rewrite it to only include game information. Also, I also don't like it when non-game images are used. I'm not mad at you, I'm just trying to get you to understand what this wiki is for. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 19:20, July 5, 2017 (UTC) *Excuse me for butting in, but where would "In canon" sections be appropriate, if they are at all? I've been doing them for the planets, factions, and I see many of the hero/villain pages already have them (maybe not clearly marked as "In canon", but [[Luke Skywalker|they are there]] and have not been, to my knowledge, problematic). I understand your point and I agree with it, but where's the line to draw (if there even is one)? ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 19:55, July 5, 2017 (UTC) *TBH I don't really want them anywhere on the wiki. It's redundant. If people wanna learn about Star Wars canon they can go to Wookieepedia. That's not what this wiki is for. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 05:26, July 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Why don't you want canon facts about the characters in there?--User:Vulture Droid (talk) 22:17, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I just said why. There's already Wookieepedia for that, so it's redundant. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 03:49, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Trade Federation We don't know if the TF is in SWBF2 yet, only the CIS. Please stop posting speculation. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:20, August 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I didn't post the Trade Federation. Someone else did it~--User:Vulture Droid (talk) 02:50, August 5, 2017 (UTC) I saw that Commander Awesome accused you of making the Trade Federation article. I was the one who made it and if he brings the subject again tell Commander to send a message on my talk page. Have a nice day.SwtorPlayer (talk) 19:53, September 3, 2017 (UTC) And also, would you like to become an admin on my wiki? Let me know on my talk page.SwtorPlayer (talk) 19:55, September 3, 2017 (UTC) I know Commander can be harsh sometimes and once he blocked me for forgetting my signature and caused a big fiasco, but he wants the best for the wiki. In his own way.SwtorPlayer (talk) 19:58, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ::It's okay.--User:Vulture Droid (talk) 19:56, September 4, 2017 (UTC) I wanted to ask you if you would like to join as an admin Star Wars New Fanon wiki. Let me know on my talk page.SwtorPlayer (talk) 12:12, September 6, 2017 (UTC) When you enter on someone's page you see his wikis. Check tommorow again on my page at the where it writes which wkis am i working on and you will see Star Wars New Fanon wiki too.SwtorPlayer (talk) 19:21, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Search nute gunray star wars new fanon wiki and you will find my wiki. What would you like to become? A admin?SwtorPlayer (talk) 17:54, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Go to the wiki and then I will name you admin, ok? Thank you.SwtorPlayer (talk) 18:22, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Send me a message on my page from New Fanon so I can access your profile and promote you.SwtorPlayer (talk) 18:24, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Regarding the last two articles Hey Vulture Droid, As you may know, two of your Separatist vehicle articles were recently removed. Although the administration encourages creation of new pages, the ones you made simply did not have substantial enough information to warrant articles (being seen in blur shots). I know several of our users (including myself) have been guilty of jumping the gun and creating articles from what we saw in the trailers, we're now making a concerted effort to put a stop to that type of behavior, as it is misleading to our potential readers. We welcome you to add them back when more concrete evidence is added. If you having any questions, you know where to find me. I'm also on the BF Wiki Discord now, too. Best, Lamosq1027 22:46, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Leaks Hey Vulture Droid, For leaked content, please hold off on adding speculation (such as saying Grievous will be added with Obi-Wan). There is currently no indication of Obi-Wan from the game files. Lamosq1027 23:31, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Cold war name change Hey Vulture Droid, I renamed the article Cold war to First OrderResistance War. According to , Cold war refers to the unofficial conflict b/w the Resistance and the First Order, ending at the destruction of Hosnian Prime. Since the game scenarios and planets are set during the time when the First Order and Resistance are in all-out war, I renamed it to the more aptly named . Lamosq1027 (talk) 04:06, December 24, 2017 (UTC)